A New Beginning
by ourlastbreath
Summary: Bella leaves her husband to find a new life with her two best friends in New York, what happends when she meets "The one" But he's already seeing someone else? Rated M for later chapters. A/J Em/R E/B all human.
1. I'm Leaving

"_I will never be afraid again  
I will keep on fighting until the end  
I can I walk on water , I can fly  
I will keep on fighting until I die"  
--"I can walk on water, I can fly"- Basshunter._

* * *

_**January 24, 2007  
**__I was a cold evening, a lonely one too, I might add. Mike was at the bar. Unfortunately, it wasn't the fact he goes to the bar more than he comes home that bothers me, it's what happened when he does decide to come home. I heard the door open and several grunts. "greaaat" I thought. _

_"You are the worst wife in history! Unaffectionate and completely boring!" Mike slurred. "Stupid drunk" I complained to myself._

_"Look, __**Mike **__as much as I would love to hear your complaining, I have to go in the office tomorrow and review some manuscripts" I said his name with disgust. I mentally smacked myself for it though. My face was made by mikes hand instantly._

"_You will never talk to me that way dear. You are mine no one else" Mike laughed. I could smell the vodka coming off his tongue. Gross._

_He passed out quickly after horrible sex. I decided to call my long time friends Alice and Rosalie. I haven't spoken to them since Mike forbade it. But I needed out of here, and I know they could help._

* * *

**Present Day.**

"Bella! Let's go! We need to get to the airport!" My best friend Rosalie screamed from the front door. Rosalie was stubborn to say the least, and extremely blunt. She was the definition of stunning. Beautiful blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, 5, 9'. She was model material. She was one of America's top automotive technicians, she owned line of cars, as well as repair shops.

"Just one second!" I called quickly. Putting the final touches to my Goodbye letter.

_"Michael,_

_As much as I thought we had something 'special', I have come to terms that I simply was just looking for safety. Our life was a waste of my time. Don't bother trying to talk to me out of this. Divorce papers will be in your mail box in a week, two tops. I have changed my number, and many other things. I will not be abused, verbally, and physically anymore. I loved you, but you made me, hate me. This is goodbye, forever._

_Bella._

"Bella, sweetie, are you ready?" Oh Alice, she is quite the character. Hyper-active, and incredibly sweet. As well as Rosalie, she is quite beautiful as well. Short spiky hair, small frame. She is quite the Pixie. Alice was one of the biggest, most popular fashion designers. She has her own line of clothing, very popular in Europe. Oh how I love her so. "Yes" I smiled back at her, walking out of his house.

I called Rose and Alice that night, in tears. I wasn't happy there and they knew it. Thankfully they were both in a position to wear they are able to leave. In a matter of weeks we found a small three bedroom, two and a half bathe apartment. Going through the airport was a blur to me. I must have been deep in thought.

"**Now boarding flight number 67 to New York"**

"Bella, that's us" Alice grabbed my hand and smiled to me. I blinked and quickly smiled back. I sat in the window seat, Alice in the middle, and Rosalie at the end. When the plane took off and stabilized I quickly spaced out, staring into the endless sky, while I could vaguely hear the conversation between Alice and Rose. I closed my eyes, before I knew it I was out.

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when I felt a hand shaking me shoulder.

"Bella, Bella. Wake up! We're Landing!" Rose said in a some-what annoyed voice. I know she loves me though. As I was getting up I accidently bumped into a beautiful woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, pardon me" I apologized.

"Nonsense dear. It was only an accident, no harm done. My name is Esme by the way, and you?" She was genuinely a sweet lady, her smile was contagious.

"I'm Bella" I smiled as I shook her hand.

"What a beautiful name sweetheart, are you staying here for good?" Esme cocked her head. I nodded.

"Well that's outstanding, I hope to see you around one of these days" She winked. What a sweet lady.

I got off the plane and caught up to my girls. They were waiting for their luggage. The rest would be coming tomorrow morning. My mind is buzzing. This feel so surreal, I never thought I would actually get out of my certain hell. But thank God for my best friends, they have given me a new start and I couldn't thank them enough.

It's a new life.


	2. A New Life

"_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm moving on"  
"I'm Moving on"- Rascal Flatts._

* * *

**Present Day**

**ESPOV**

I was not really watching were I was going, and suddenly I was bumped into. Clumsy me, I laughed at myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, pardon me" This pretty girl apologized.

"Nonsense dear. It was only an accident, no harm done. My name is Esme by the way, and you?" I smiled brightly at her. I didn't know her, but I already liked her.

"I'm Bella" She smiled back. And sweetly shook my hand.

"What a beautiful name sweetheart, are you staying here for good?"I cocked my head . She nodded. Wonderful!

"Well that's outstanding, I hope to see you around one of these days" I winked. She should meet my son. I desperately hope we would bump into each other soon.

I know my son Edward has someone, but I know my son, whether adopted or not, I know him, and I know he is not happy with that, pardon my words, wretched woman _Tanya._

I only had my carry-on, thank God. I can't wait to see my wonderful husband, and my three beautiful sons.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into our new home, saying it was the most beautiful home I have ever lived in was a complete understatement. It was too much, but I loved it. I guess I was just standing there when Alice grabbed my hand and shook me out of my shock, kind of. She was leading me somewhere.

"Now Bella, I know how you are about people spending money on you, but you deserve this, please just accept it okay? I had someone come remodel this place to make it seem a bit more "home-like". Alice Smiled nervously.

As she opened the door I cried instantly, the room was beautiful! The bed was huge, black frame. It was simple yet so elegant. The walls were white with one thick blue stripe. I loved it. (**AN: Bedrooms on profile)**

"Do you not like it?" Alice sadly asked.

All I could do was turn around and jump into her arms and sob, I was turning into a baby.

"Like it?! I love it! I love you! Thank you so much Alice!" I cried.

"Well Good because this is an awesome room haha" Alice patted my head. "Why don't we tour the rest of the house?" As soon as Alice finished her sentence a scream was heard

"MARY ALICE BRANDON!" Rosalie screamed. "This room is the shit!" All I saw was a blur of blonde hair pummel a pixie. I giggled. We reached Rosalie's room, she was right. This room was just right for her. An enormous white bed, red and brown walls, so much light. It's amazing.

We walked a little down the hall to the last bedroom. We opened the room to Alices'. It was beautiful! Vibrant with modern thrown into it. The walls were white, except the accent wall behind her silver bed. Purple. The colors were perfect for her.

"Alice you did a good job decorating these rooms to fit us" Rosalie hugged her.

"Your amazing Alice" I laughed. We all had a group hug in the middle of the hallway. Finally we made our way to a golden sliding door. I was the last one to come into the beautiful living area. The Kitchen was my favorite room, next to mine. It was just big enough, and counters looked so smooth. Oh the stove! Stainless steel, I could cook luxury meals! I feel like I'm about to faint, this entire apartment is definition of luxury living.

"Alice how could you afford all of this!?" I finally asked her. Unfortunately my job didn't pay much, so I didn't understand the whole "rich" concept.

"I was waiting for you to ask" She chuckled. We all decided to sit at the island and talk about it.

"You see after my parents died when I was 13, they left everything to me, since I was the only child. They made it clear they didn't want it going to my foster parents since they would be wealthy enough to take care of me. So all that money was put into a separate bank account, mainly to pay for my college. I never touched it, and eventually I pretty much forgot about it, my foster family paid for my college. It wasn't until about a year that I got a notice that some of my CDs were finally active, and I was able to use the money. I decided to go down and look how much money they had saved up. When I finally got my balance it was so large, I didn't even want to touch it, so I kept building it. I didn't do much with it, there was no point, I made enough money as is to keep me well off. It wasn't until that night you called me and Rosalie that I knew exactly what I could use the money for. So I hired a private owned business Home Redecorator to work her wonders with this apartment after I had bought the entire thing. And actually for all her amazing and hard work, she is coming over next week for dinner, so Bella I have a favor to ask you please?" She stared at me.

"Of course anything!" I laughed.

"Will you please cook, you're the best cook out of everyone, and your food taste so good!" I chucked.

"I would be honored to cook." I smiled brightly. This new life was going to be great, I could just feel it.

"it's late you guys, but I'm not tired, are you guys?" Rosalie asked.

"No I slept so much on the plane." I replied.

"Why don't we do a little junk food grocery shopping, go get a couple movies and come home and watch them?" Alice suggested.

"That's is an awesome Idea!" Rose and I agreed.

_I'm so happy._


	3. The run in

_

* * *

_

Now you're gone  
I realized my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall

_Now you're gone- Basshunter._

* * *

**MPOV**

"That little slut thinks she can just up and leave me!? Me, Michael Newton!? I'm a club owner, I supported her, that ungrateful little bitch, after everything I've done for her!"

"And that the fuck does she mean being abused!? I never abused her! I just had to put her in her place on more than one occasion."

_This isn't over, not until I say it's over, she will pay, I will find her"_

* * *

**EPOV**

I really don't know why I'm staying anymore, of course I love my girlfriend, but we constantly fight, and I feel like, I don't know, like something is missing? Fuck, I'm just talking crazy now. I really can't complain. I'm a doctor, I make more than enough money, my girlfriend is hot, tall, thin, strawberry blonde hair, pretty good in bed. But she is so annoying! So needy all the time. Thank God her sister Kate is in town, gives me the apartment to relax by myself.

" I'm just going to go to the store to pick up something simple and frozen" I said aloud as I grabbed my keys to the Volvo. I checked my speedometer quickly.

"Wow, I need to work on my speed" I laughed to myself. It wasn't very busy tonight, for New York at least.

I parked in the middle and grabbed my wallet and strolled quickly to the store and to the frozen food section.

Giggling girls caught my attention. There were three of them. The first one, blonde, she was hot. Tall, nice body, nice chest. Then there was the shortest one, she was pretty hot too, damn. Spiky short hair, thin, nice legs. Then the last one, she was simple but beautiful. My breath caught in my throat. She had long beautiful mahogany hair, perfect chest size, lovely legs, flat stomach, she was perfect.

_What are you talking about Cullen, you don't know her? And may I remind you, you have a girlfriend._

_Way to ruin the moment._

_What moment?_

Okay I wasn't going to sit here and stare at her while having an argument with myself; I will look like a crazy creeper. Sometimes I wish I wasn't with Tanya.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Even the drive to the store was a load of fun, I haven't found myself laughing in the last 3 years. Those three years, I was with mike. We belted out the song "girls just want to have fun".

Oddly enough the song spoke to me. I smiled as I saw Rose and Alice singing to each other.

We parked in the back. According to Rose we are going to need all the exercise we could get with all the junk food we will be eating. We were in a fit of laughter as we entered the store.

"How about we split up? Bella you go get three things from the frozen island, like pizza and cheese sticks, Rose go get three cartons of ice cream, and I will go get chips!" Alice acted like a military captain, or whatever they are called.

As I walked into the frozen section this man was just staring at me, he was beautiful, unruly bronze hair, he pulled it off. He was muscular but not too bulky. I could feel like blood rush to my cheeks. Finally he whipped his head away from me. Odd.

I was trying to reach the last frozen cheese pizza. Damn it. I can't reach. All of a sudden I see a hand was in from of me grabbing the pizza for me. I turned around to see who it was. My face instantly bumped into a soft chest, oh he smelled so good. Uh oh the girls were awake.

_Oh bella bella bella who is this man, his smell makes us go crazy!_

Stupid lady parts.

I looked up to see his face. That crooked beautiful smile. Oh god, I think I just died and went to Heaven.

"Here you go" His velvet voice reached my ears. If I thought he was perfect before, he just improved, if that was possible.

"um, thank you" I stuttered.

_Idiot_

"Edward Cullen by the way" He extended his hand.

"Isabelle, well just Bella, Swan" I shook it and smiled at him.

"Ah what a beautiful name, it fits you" His smile just got better. I thought I was going to faint.

"Bellaaaaa!" Rose and Alice called me. I chuckled.

"Looks like I'm needed" I didn't want to leave.

"I hope to see you again Isabella" He kissed my hand.

Okay, its official, I died and went to heaven.

"Damn girrrrl! Who was that?" Rose laughed. Alice nodded in excitement.

"His name was Edward, he was helping me reach the pizzas" I explained.

"You're so lucky! He was a walking orgasm!" Alice exclaimed. I started laughing. "Why don't we pay for these and go get those movies, it's getting late" I suggested.

We all headed to the movie store, each of us picking out a move. We retreated back home. _Home, _I like the sound of that. We popped in Alice's movie first. "Sex and the City" It was a good movie. We ate two pizzas by the time her movie was done. It was now Rose's movie, Of course she picked Disturbia, she knows I hate scary movies. I hid under the covers most of the time while the movie played, so I don't know what really went on. The movie was finally over. We decided to make some ice cream Sundays before we put in my movie. I decided to call my parents to let them know I got settled.

"Baby?"

"Hi mom, I was just calling you and Charlie to tell you guys I was here" I relaxed.

"Oh honey, are you okay? If you need anything I can be on the first flight to New York" She offered.

"Mom, its okay really, I have a good feeling about this"

"Well if you're sure, Honey how beautiful is it there?!" She got all giddy, I couldn't help but smile.

"Mom its beautiful! I will take a bunch of pictures when I get a new job and buy a camera and send them to you!" I laughed.

"Well honey your father keeps pestering me for the phone, I love you and call me when you have time"

"I love you to mom, take care"

"Honey? Bells?"

"Hi daddy!" I laughed. My dad was the sweetest dad I could ask for.

"Bells! Thank god, how are you settling in?"

"Just fine, actually that's why I called. To let you guys know everything went well and we are already unpacked"

From a distance I heard my name being called from Alice.

"Well that's so good honey, we miss you already." He sounded so sad.

"I miss you dad so much, I promise to come visit you as soon as I can."

"Okay sweetie take care, I got to run, Renee I think is about to burn down my kitchen, I love you Bells"

"Love you too dad bye"

I walked back into the living room, Rose and Alice were already digging into their ice cream. And put in my movie, we needed a little comedy. I must say the ice cream was amazing and the movie "The Pineapple Express" was the best movie ever! I was laughing the entire time.

The movie finally ended. We all said goodnight to each other as we walked down the hallway to our rooms. Tomorrow would be hectic, looking for a new job. But it was all worth it. I climbed into my bed, at first it was cold but I was adjusted quickly, I stared at the ceiling.

"_Thank you God. Thank you for giving me a chance to get out of that house, thank you for blessing me with the two of the most amazing best friends any girl could ask for, thank you for this wonderful home, and thank you for a new life. Take care of my girls, and Charlie and Renee, Amen"_

I can get used to this.


	4. We need to stop meeting like this

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_

_Seize The Day- Avenged Sevenfold._

* * *

**ESPOV**

"Carlisle?" I called out as I walked through the door.

"Dear we have missed you" He appeared out of nowhere and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Where are the boys?" I didn't see them around.

"Well Emmett bought some knew game for the Xbox, So him and Jasper are playing it right now." He hugged her.

"Did Edward come by today, it seems like forever since I have seen my baby"

"Yes he did dear, he is in the concert room, working his fingers on the piano" Carlisle and I made our way to the kitchen.

"That's odd, I haven't seen him play the piano since he has been with Tanya" I was shocked.

"Now honey…"

"No, she doesn't make him happy, I know my son" I just want him to be happy.

Just as Carlisle was about to open his mouth my phone starting ringing loudly.

"Hello, Esme Speaking." I answered.

"Hi Esme! It's me Alice, I was wondering what day you would like to come over for dinner." Alice was such a sweetheart. "Oh what's today, Tuesday? How does Friday sound, I have so much to do next week"

"Oh that's perfect! Would you like to invite your husband as well, there will be plenty of food!"

"I will talk with him, thank you so much. What time would you like us over?"

"I was thinking around 6:30? Does that sound good?"

"Perfect I will see you there, Bye Alice"

"I take it I'm going to this dinner thing?" Carlisle smiled.

"Yes." We chuckled together.

"Now I must go see my boys!" I skipped towards and entertainment room.

* * *

**APOV**

"Beeeeella!" I knocked on the door.

"Hold on like 5 minutes, let me just get my robe!" I heard her scurry around.

"Yes?" She was out of breath.

"Esme and her husband Carlisle are coming over for dinner on Friday instead of next week, is that okay?"

"Yeah that should be fine, what do you want me to make?" I followed her into her room while she started brushing her hair, I plopped onto her bed.

"Um, what about your famous Chicken Siciliana!?" I freaking love that stuff.

"Haha, alright that sounds good." She stopped giggling and turned to me.

"Alice, thank you for everything you have done. I needed to get out of there, even though I almost cut you out of my life, thank you thank you thank you" She started crying

I jumped up and hugged her tightly trying to calm her down a bit, she was shaking.

"Bella, sweetheart, You are and will forever be my best friend, no matter what happens I will always be there, and this wasn't your fault, it was that ass-face Mike. He did this to you, to us. I don't blame you at all." I didn't even realize I was crying. She just cried harder.

"Shhh it's okay" I cooed to her.

"Thank you, I love you" She was starting to calm down.

"I love you too" I smiled at her.

"Haha I feel stupid for crying" She was wiping her eyes.

"Don't it's okay" I gave her a quick hug "Now hurry and get dressed you have that interview with "The New York Review of Books!"

"Oh shit, you're right!" She jumped up and finished her hair and makeup.

_I love my best friend._

* * *

**RPOV**

_Could they hurry up with this coffee I swear, I have an appointment with a very important person about building another car lot with my cars._

"Sorry ma'am, we are so swamped this morning" He was adorable.

"Oh no it's alright, I must be off"

I hurried to my car, and finally I got to the Building.

_Cullen Industries_

_Elevators? Oh there they are. Floor 12._

I walked to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale, I have an appointment with Mr. E Cullen for auto purposes"

"One moment please" she smiled sweetly.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, It's Kate, I have a Ms. Rosalie Hale here for auto purposes?" I switched my weight to my left foot. "Yes, alright, I will send her back right now, good day Mr. Cullen"

"Mr. Cullen is ready to see you now Ms. Rosalie, please proceed down that hallway take your first left and his office is the second one on the right" she pointed me in the direction.

I came to the right door, the name tag was on the right side of the door, it read-

_Mr. Emmett Cullen_

_What a unique name._

I knocked on the door, quite nervous. "Come in!" a deep voice called through the closed door, and when I walked it, my jaw hit the floor.

_Dear God he is a God!_

* * *

**BPOV**

I am so nervous for this interview, this job was perfect, I get to write, and I get to review books, I mean how could things get any better with this job, I need this job. I was have an inner battle with myself, and before I realized it I was at the front desk.

"Hello ma'am how may I help you?" the woman asked politely and shook me out of my trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, My name is Isabella Swan, I have an interview with Ms, Denali."

"Oh yes! We have been expecting you, please take a seat, I will reach Ms. Denali right away." _Irina_

"Oh thank you very much" She was a sweetheart, and very pretty. I could feel my nerves kicking in again, my hands were clammy, what if I bomb this interview I would devastated.

_Calm down _

_I'm trying to._

_You can do this._

_No I can't_

_Bitch yes you can._

_Alright I can._

Right as I was done with my internal war Irina called me to her desk.

"Ms. Swan, she is ready to see you, go down that hallway right there, and she is the third door on the left. Knock first though." She smiled.

"Thank you"

_You can do this, you went to college for this!_

I knocked.

"Come in!" she sounded nice.

I meekly made my way through the door and she ushered me to close the door and take a seat.

"Hi I'm Tanya Denali"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Denali, I'm Isabella swan" I shook her hand.

"Please call me Tanya, I sound so old when people call me Ms. Denali" She chuckled.

"Well please feel free to call me Bella"

"Alright Bella shall we begin this interview?"

"We shall" We both got a kick out of that one.

* * *

**APOV**

"I need a hobby" I said in a sigh, with work being pretty much at home, it gets lonely and boring. Not that I don't love my job, because I greatly do, just all the shops are over in Europe and somebody else is looking after them for me, and I get most of the money that's made.

"Maybe I should open my own shop here, and run it myself?" I need to stop talking out loud to myself, I sound like a freak.

_Grrrr_

"Oh I'm hungry, When Bella gets back from her interview I will have her pick up some groceries for the apartment"

_Speak of the devil_

"Hello?"

"Alice Alice Alice!"

"Bella Bella Bella!" I chuckled.

"I got it I got it I got it!"

I jump up out of my chair "What!? Really!? How great!" I am so happy she is doing something she wants.

"It went amazing, I'm about to go to the store to get some ice cream to celebrate"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

"Will you do some grocery shopping my second debit card is in your wallet"

"Of course Alice, do you need anything specific?"

"Well, actually, I need some more facial wash, you know the kind I like"

"Alright will do, see you in a bit"

"Bye sweetie, I love you"

"I love you to Alice"

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ugh, why is it that almost all the pizza is gone and it's so difficult to get this shit!" I started to get frustrated until I saw a hand get the pizza.

"We need to stop meeting like this" His breath was right on my neck. Oh, that sweet velvet voice that makes me go jelly at the knees.

_Oh, he smells so good._

* * *

**A/N**

**You know I try to right a fanfiction one time, and I just found it, haha, it was about fruits basket, I was in sixth grade, anyways, I wrote horribly! My writing now isn't the best, but I mean, wow, it was butchered and totally OOC, and not in a good way. haha. This fanfiction is much easier to write.**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, because I actually enjoy writing it. I am turning into such an english/creative writing lover. Feel free to read and review, and recomend, only if you think it's good enough. Have an awesome day! :]**


End file.
